broken_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ussartha
Ussartha is an ancient dragonborn domain in the far northeastern corner of the Broken Realm in Daeraan. It is a land of windswept permafrost, tundra, and snowbound mountains, harsh elements that its inhabitants strive against to eke out an existence. Geography The region of Ussartha is a flat tundra bound in endless winter, with few landmarks save for those crafted by the races and beasts of the area. It is bordered by the White Mountains to the south, the Frozen Sea to the north, and the Devils' Horns to the west. Settlements ;Gol Felniirik: Known as the Stones of Winterfall in Common, this is the cultural center of the dragonborn tribes of the region. Centered around a circle of upraised stones, perched atop a small plateau in the northernmost reaches of the region overlooking the Frost Sea, it is inhabited permanently by Clan Irthros. Other clans gather here at various times of the year for seasonal celebrations and other communal purposes. ;A'skarthis: The village of Clan A'skarthis. Usually found in southwestern Ussartha during the summer months. ;Kruthar'rux: The village of Clan Kruthar'rux. Usually found in central Ussartha during the summer months. ;Od'kuzoliik: The village of Clan Kuzoliik, found in northwestern Ussartha along the Frozen Coast. One of the few non-nomadic villages in the region. ;Vyth'garurt: The village of Clan Vyth'garurt. Usually found in eastern Ussartha during the summer months. Features ;Beldun Weald: A taiga forest that runs along the entire southern edge of Ussartha. Deep within the woods, an ancient dwarven ruin is carved into the mountains. ;Frostburn Den: A cave system inhabited by remorhazes that leads into the deeper Underdark. ;Frozen Coast: The northern coastline of Ussartha, characterized by shelves of sea ice. ;Pass of Irthros: A small valley at the edge of the White Mountains, where all clans gather at the onset of winter for the yearly migration towards Everwinter Lake and the Estenmoor. Inhabitants Narixiki Main article: Narixiki Narixiki, or frost dragonborn, are an ancient line of dragonborn that have lived in Ussartha for thousands of years. Once several thousand strong with at least a dozen clans vying for space, history has reduced their numbers to the following clans: * Clan A'skarthis (population ~50): a hunter clan led by Chief Ravogar * Clan Kruthar'rux '(population ~70): a hunter clan led by Chief Balewind * 'Clan Kuzoliik '(population ~100): a clan of fishers and seafarers led by Chief Thafiyre * 'Clan Irthros (population ~30): first of the clans, known as the Secret-Keepers, and led by Chief Mirrhek * 'Clan Vyth'garurt '(population ~40): a hunter clan led by Chief Raxanos Other inhabitants Despite the relative inhospitability of the region, and the influence of the Ussarthari on their environment, various beasts have managed to make the wild tundra their home. Herds of aurochs gather in the open plains between clan holdings, and as they pass through the territories of the three primary hunter clans, they serve as the primary food source for the dragonborn there, as well as wolf packs who compete with the hardy humanoids. Where the barely-there grasslands give way to snowdrifts, the environment is dominated by several dens of terrifying remorhazes. Some of the clans share stories of otherworldly wolves that stalk the wilderness, clad in white fur and their eyes glowing blue like frost. To encounter one, it is said, is to come face-to-face with the icy chill of winter itself. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Astera Category:Locations in Daeraan Category:Locations in the Broken Realm Category:Locations in Strixikar Category:Dragonborn locations Category:Frontier states Category:Nations